1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to display devices, and more specifically to a peripheral display device for use with existing electronic devices such as cell phones.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Electronic readers have gained tremendous popularity in the last few years. Such devices provide the user with a memory for storing content and further provide a screen for displaying the content to the users. Content is downloaded from the internet or other locations to the memory of the device and displayed to the user. These devices are often costly. In addition, the device contains all of the content owned by the user and therefore the user is at the risk of losing all of their content if the device is lost or stolen.
Cell phones also provide applications for reading content for the user. Although the phones have all of the intelligence necessary for providing the user with the same experience as is provided by electronic readers, these devices often have screens of limited size and therefore it is often difficult for the user to view the content.